


Heart to Heart

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chuck Finally sit down and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

When Sam heard a knock at the door,He didn't think it was anyone important.  
Dean and castiel were still Asleep,so was Kevin. He Opened the door and Was Greeted by Lucifer.  
"Hello Sam,How are you." Lucifer said with that Familiar grin. "Lucifer,How are you here?"Sam Asked Blinking.  
"My Father released me from the cage and sent Michael and Adam back up to heaven." Lucifer explained.  
"Your Vessel?"Sam asked pointing at Lucifer. "Father Rebuilt it so that it was strong enough to contain me." Lucifer explained.  
"Is Nick?" Sam started to ask. "Nicholas is in heaven with his wife and daughter, just Me in here."Lucifer answered.  
"why Are you here,Lucifer?"Sam Asked. "Dad wants to talk and I was Hoping you would come along."Lucifer said with his hands in his pocket.  
Lucifer noticed that Sam was wobbling the whole time they were standing there. "Sammy,are you ok?"Lucifer asked genuinely worried.  
"I-" Sam started to say before he fell. Lucifer caught him just in time. "Sam,what's wrong with you?" Lucifer said carrying sam over table.  
"Trials,close gates of hell."Sam said breathlessly. "I Thought they were purifying me,but their slowly but surely killing me."  
Lucifer moved sam's Hair out of his face and placed his hand,Palm Down on Sam's Face. A White Light enveloped the whole room.  
"Dean said that Cass couldn't heal me."Sam Told his angel. "Well.He's Healed Dean Plenty of times,but Dean is Castiel's."Lucifer said.  
"Your mine and I'm Yours." Sam Smiled at that. "Anyway,dad wants to meet up at a park to talk."Lucifer said seriously. "Come With me?"  
"What would i do?"Sam Asked. "Support system?"Lucifer pointed out. "I'd love to."Sam Said happily.  
"Let's Go."Lucifer said."Hold on to me,Ok?" Sam nodded. he wrapped his arms around his angel's neck and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder.  
Lucifer then started to fly.Sam Felt like he was floating,he lifted his head and noticed Lucifer's wings flapping.  
they landed in the park and Lucifer took his hands off of Sam's Waist. "Sammy,you can let me go now." Lucifer said smiling.  
"Kay Luce."Sam said unwrapping his arms. When Lucifer looked at Sam he noticed him blushing.  
The Thunder rumbling Signaled Chuck's Arrival. "Hey boys." chuck said walking up to them. "Hey Dad."Lucifer said going up to him and hugging him.  
"Chuck?" Sam questioned out loud. "You Didn't know?"He asked. "I Suspected you were god,i didn't want to believe it." Sam Answered.  
"I'm sorry i kept you two apart for so long."Chuck said."sit." The three of them sat down at the picnic table.  
"But i wasn't worried."Chuck said smiling."I knew you'd find your way back to each other."  
"Thank you." Sam Said. "You were Made for each other." Chuck said."Mostly cause i Created you that way."  
"Why did you release me?"Lucifer asked. "To Give you a second chance, Samael." Chuck said." all the love that you have inside you,give it sam."  
"Yes Sir,I will."Lucifer promised. "I Appointing you as His Guardian,from now on."Chuck Said.  
"Really?"Lucifer asked. " Take care of each other."Chuck told them.   
Michael appeared. "father,everything i set up."Michael said to chuck. "thank you,Michael"He said smiling."go be with Adam,he needs you." chuck said.  
"I'll come back to check on you two soon."Chuck said to Lucifer and sam. he and Michael then went back to heaven.  
"So what should we do now?"Sam asked lucifer. "we go home." Lucifer said as he stood up.   
Sam Stood up after him and walked up to him wrapping his arms around him.  
When sam Opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Lucifer's shoulder,he noticed they were in his room.  
"This your room?"Lucifer asked. "yes."Sam Said smiling. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand and guided the Archangel to his bed.  
Sam Fell onto his bed bring lucifer with him. they fell asleep,Sam Slept soundly for the first time in years.


End file.
